Toukiden: The Age of Demons/Mitama Abilities
Souls (mitama) are named after various Japanese figures or deities from Ancient Japan to the Bakumatsu; in the game's canon, they are the souls of heroes who were captured by demons. Due to the development teams' preferences, many of the figures are from the Warring States period. Over 200 souls will be available in the vanilla game. Each soul offers unique abilities (tamafuri) which can be used once the protagonist has equipped them. They can be used by holding the R''' trigger and tapping , , , or . Abilities have an allotted number of uses per mission and respective cooldown counters. These abilities can be restored by hurrying to the restorative spot on the map. Each soul/ability can fall into one of the following properties below. *'''Offensive (攻) - Power-focused fighting style. Health regenerates with each attack when used. *'Defensive' (防) - Guardian style. Temporarily block all hits and lower damage directed towards allies. *'Haste' (迅) - Speedy and conservative. Reduces energy used for normal attacks. *'Recovery' (癒) - Healing abilities. Instant restoration for users and allies. *'Spirit' (魂) - Ranged attack type. Has a special gauge that needs to be filled before using. *'Hidden' (隠) - Tricky one for specialists. Rewards more damage if user attacks foes from the rear. *'Air' (空) - Support for special abilities. Shortens the recovery rate for abilities used. *'Luck' (賭) - Randomized fighting style. Offers special powers from every other type, but the player has to gamble in order to use them. Shikimi can initially level up any starting soul up to Level 3; by chapter 3, her limit is changed to level 5. Players will need to equip a soul onto their protagonist's current weapon for a hunt if they wish to keep leveling it. She will still be needed to boost or lower a soul's level. With each level, a soul can learn a skill which boosts the protagonist's attributes (i.e: health, speed, etc.), negate status ailments, and so on when equipped. Each soul can learn an optimum of three skills, and every soul has a unique combination of skills they can learn to distinguish themselves. Upgrading a character's weapon at the blacksmith increases the number of souls that can be equipped. A maximum of three souls can be equipped onto a weapon. The player has access to one dominant soul during battle, but the skills of a weapon's secondary souls are in effect. Abilities Abilities (tamafuri) are the same for every soul in each type, but each type offers different powers for users in battle. Every soul has a minimal, solo healing ability ( ). Skills Parameter Changing These skills increase the user's stats and come in varying increments: small, medium, large, and special. Battle Type Changes user's overall fighting capabilities. Status Annulment Ability Strengthening Ability Effects Combination These skills can only be used if the protagonist has the related souls equipped simultaneously. Souls Souls are usually obtained randomly by hunting in various areas. Finishing a giant demon with a critical blow (tamahami) or searching for hidden demons with Demon Eyes increases the chances of obtaining a soul. These souls can only be obtained through specific conditions: *Yorimitsu Minamoto, Seimei Abe, Kiyomori Taira, Shiro Amakusa, Masakado Taira, Kōan Ogata, Ryoma Sakamoto, Shingen Takeda, Okuni, Urashima Taro, Himiko, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Tsuna Watanabe, Benkei, Toshizo Hijikata, Jiraiya: Complete the main story. *Toro, Kuro: Join the Torokiden PSN community and complete its quests. *Issun Boushi, Momotaro, Yae Nakashima: Pre-order sets *Otohime: Weekly Famitsu July 18~25th issue Offensive Defensive Haste Recovery Spirit Hidden Air Luck Category:Gameplay __NOWYSIWYG__